User blog:Marcossanches131/How codeable are all those fan species?
let's rip off poisonshot! Roller: cough i already did it cough Copter: vanilla copter but with a sprite. i see no point in making this, though. Twister: would work like the spinning... beyblades? in Marble Garden Zone? Ball: would have recieve an amount ok knockback added with the projectile's knockback. that done, it should be easy. Drill: cough someone did it cough Gorgon: slow stickman with heads in their feet. should be easy. Diver: would have to import player code in enemy code, which isn't the easiest thing ever, can confirm. Oyster: cough coooough, though it doesnt close its shell to increase defense. but that should be easily coded. Mermaid: divers with their feet attached. Jellyfish: argh this coughing! i think i caught a cold... Scorpion: Either "how does it turn?" or "it passes the 21 limb limit". both cases will be a pain to code in. Wrecker: hey, that's actually both a good species and an easy to code species! i just make a tree where it's base floats and points towards the target! Flyman: shouldn't be hard to merge both bat and stickmen code, and just add an if case with a this.d state. Alien: someone already did it. Warper: nope. no way. Tiger: See Scorpion Vine: basically an inverted tree with thinner blocks. Solid: ivan did it, doe am too lazy to record a gif it just looks like what the wiki suggests. Ghost: Poisonshot did it, but it's just fast dragon. could be done, not so easily due to the body being no so easy to code because reasonssssssss UFO: let's see... ivan, me, hachi. we all did them. Satellite: what does it orbit? and orbiting would definetly not be an easy movement to code so no. Giant: stationary torso would be the problem?? if it isn't, easy peasy. Tumbler: wheel with more heads and less sides. Cart: ew ugly no Long Walker: tall*, and it's codeable, but nahhhhhhh Chip: doesnt move? that's it? ok, then it's easy to code. Seahorse: i don't see problems at all, so should be easy. Pipe: nope. without major rewriting or massive new custom code, nope. Wyvern: ok agressive dragon, calm down. cough i mean yeah shouldnt be a problem. Devil: See Pipe Rotator: i like this one, shouldn't be hard at all. Bacteria: germ with more... arms? tentacles? Robot: ''"Walks using its legs" no shit, what fucking else? ''CoUHGH i mean yeah can be easy. Fighter: sounds codeable enough Giantdiver: see... Diver. Flower: yeah.... looks easy to code. no stem though? Crab: i always like to interpret Spiders in beach levels as crabs and bats in grasslands as birds. and this is just spider with more arms Hermit-Crab: funny walker, should be easy enough, see Crab Submarine: how does it turn? why does it die in the water? that's stupid! aside from turning, it shouldn't be so hard. Turtle: see Scorpion Hydra: would be a really hard but fun challenge Skater: shouldn't be hard more coming soon argh im sinking into insanity Category:Blog posts